Until the end
by curiousivy8
Summary: "NO!" Soul yelled at her as he cradled her head in his lap. "You are not leaving me yet! Stein and Nygus are coming soon, so just hold on a little longer. You will NOT die, Maka Albarn!" Maka smiled, blood dripping from her mouth as she reached up to sadly touch her partner's face, melting his already breaking heart. "Not until the very end."
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! So, I got an idea after watching a YouTube video by ****thejacksknight, ****and it was am AMV of Medusa to the song of Come Little Children. It'd incredible, so go check it out if you like this story. This'll remain a one-shot unless I get a lot of requests for it or an idea hits me. So, review/ PM me if you'd like another chapter. OH! AN IDEA! YAY! The summary is going to be a tidbit from a later chapter. So, go and enjoy.**

**I don't own Soul Eater, but I do own an extreme love for it. Lalala 3 **

Chapter 1

Two identical twin witches were out flying on their brooms late one dry Sunday night over Death City, Nevada. Both had dark, spiky pink hair, falling just below their ears, covered with a traditional black witch hat. They wore short, white dresses that just barely reached their knees under black, sleeveless cloaks. Without their soul protect on, the girls knew they were being obvious, but they didn't care. Floating across the bloody, laughing moon, they watched Weapon and Meister pair Soul Eater Evans and Maka Albarn as they slept peacefully in their apartment. The twin witches began to speak, both with silky, hypnotic voices.

"A boy-"

"And a girl-"

"A weapon-"

"And his Meister-"

"Their fates-"

"And souls-"

"Are forever-"

"Intertwined. Together-"

"They are destined-"

"For love,"

"Glory,"

"and power."

They gave identical evil smiles, cutting across their pretty features maniacally.

"What interesting toys in our game of fate." Said one.

"Yes. Let's have fun, shall we?" Said the other. Blood poured out of the moon behind them as they flew away, in total sync and grace. Just then Soul Eater woke up with a start. He warily glanced around his room. Why did he have the feeling that someone was watching him? He glanced at his alarm clock. Midnight. Also known as the witching hour. Soul shivered. He had only been asleep for two hours. He clumsily laid back down, trying to force sleep to come. He could hear Maka's steady breathing in the next room, along with Blair's soft purr. It was almost like a rhythm, and after a while Soul felt his eyes close. _Well, at least Maka is ok. _He thought to himself. He soon fell asleep and didn't wake up until morning.

The same time Soul woke up, Maka did too, with the same feeling of uneasiness and dread. She could hear Soul breathing calmly in his room across the hall, so that wasn't it. Wait; was she sensing… a witch soul? She used her Soul Perception, scared of what she might see, and worried about what she did. There wasn't one, but _two _witch souls, and close by, too. They seem to share a strong bound. If she didn't know better, they could have been right outside her window. Her first instinct was to run and wake up Soul, but… the soul's didn't seem to wish her harm, even though they didn't seem friendly. Suddenly, they zoomed away. Maka jumped a little, waking Blair.

"Are you all right Maka?" The kitten asked as she stretched and yawned. The blonde nodded apologetically.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I just had… a nightmare. Go back to sleep." Maka said. She laid back, forcing her eyes shut. _I'll ask Lord Death about it tomorrow. _Maka told herself reassuringly. _He'll be interested in knowing there are two new witches in Death City. _She slowly fell asleep, completely clueless as to how much it would affect her, and how those two witches would change her life. Forever.

**What do you think? I'm going to add some more SoMa stuff later on if I end up adding more chapters. SO. Review :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I've kind of felt like I've been neglecting this story, along with Come little Children and What I lost, so I'm going to try to update them both. Please enjoy, I love all you guys :D  
I don't own Soul Eater, I only dream I do *Sobs***

**What am I missing...**

**Black Star: Ha! I get to say it then. Now go read and review :D**

**Me: HEY THAT'S MY LINE!**

Black Star: Not anymore! Now bow down to your god you peasant!

Me: -_-

**Maka: Yeah, you get used to it.**

"Lord Death?" I asked as I walked shyly down the tunnel of guillotines towards Lord Death, a gold mirror, and my father. My hands rubbing together, I stood in the Death Room, hoping I wasn't about to sound crazy. Last night, I had seen two twin witch souls outside my window, intensely radiating power. But it was late at night, and I was tired and half asleep. It was possible I had just imagined it. But it was too late now, as I now had everyone's full attention.

"Maka, what are you doing here? Is there an emergency?" Lord Death asked, remembering the last time she had come in unannounced, she had explained that there was a rule that a student could come into the Death Room if there was an emergency.

"IS MY MAKA HURT?! TELL ME THE BASTARD THAT DID THIS!" My father started ranting, waving him arms like a drunken maniac as he freaked out, and even though it was quite clear I wasn't hurt, he was having a panic attack. "Maka, papa loves you! WAS IT THAT NO GOOD ALBINO? I KNEW IT WAS A BAD IDEA TO LET MY MAKA PAIR UP WITH THAT IDIOTIC IMAGE OBBSESSED-"

"Makaaa…. CHOP!" My dad now lay on the ground, blood squirting out of his skull. I held my book, an insane grin spread over my face as I stood over him. The anger I had felt while he was insulting Soul had eased slightly. Spirit pried his face up out of the floor, looking up dizzily. Did it need to be done? Yes. Had I wanted to do it? Hell yeah.

"Don't you dare say a word against my Soul Eater." I hissed to my papa as he whimpered. "He's twice the man you'll EVER be. If you insult him again, I'll give you a lot worse than a Maka-Chop…" Lord Death sweat dropped behind me as I realized I had said _MY _Soul. Not Soul Eater, MY Soul Eater. Crap, that's embarrassing… not that it wasn't true. I had spent forever trying to get rid of all the love letters girls would send him, making sure he never got them. It sounded sort of cruel, but I felt a sort of protectiveness over Soul, his past being so dark. His parents had disowned him, and even while he was still considered their son, Soul was always stuck in the shadow of his older brother, Wes. He had trust issues, and he didn't like people a lot. It wasn't that hard to see why. But, I loved Soul, trust issues and all… wait, NO! I do NOT love Soul Eater Evans. He's my weapon, and my best friend, and yes I maybe sort of liked him a little bit more then that... _What was I saying? Shut up Maka! You're not supposed to think like this!_ I scolded myself. Lord Death coughed, snapping me out of my conflicting thoughts. I started to blush a dark crimson as I turned back to Lord Death, remembering why I had come.

"I'm sorry Sir, I just got wrapped up in my thoughts I guess. Anyways, yes, you could say I have an emergency…" I began to explain what happened the night before with the witches. Lord Death straightened up, looking intrigued. My father got up, dusting himself off as he tried to regain what little dignity he had left. When I finished my story, Lord Death's eyes had narrowed, and when he spoke I was surprised to hear a darker tone underlying his typically happy voice.

"I'm glad you came to me with this. It is quite a story you just told me. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, so why don't you go to class? I wouldn't want you to be late." He said. I jumped a little. He was right! What if I was late for class? It seemed like a stupid thing to worry about a few minutes ago, but Lord Death had just assured her that the witches were nothing, that the adults would take care of it. I turned around and started running down the tunnel.

"Thanks Lord Death!" I called over my shoulder to a chuckling Lord Death. My father got up, walking over to Lord Death and said something that I couldn't quite hear. I opened the door to the hallway and crashed into someone. My books spilled out of my hands as I fell to the floor, papers flying everywhere.

"Oh crap! Maka, are you ok?" The person asked, bending down. I looked up, rubbing my head, to see Soul Eater Evans. I was wondering where he was! Well, at least I had _run into_ him. Get it? I laughed, shaking my head.

"What are you doing outside the Death Room?" I asked him.

"What were you doing _inside _the Death Room?"

NO ONES POV

Back in the Death Room, after Lord Death had watched the young workaholic run down the tunnel, Spirit turned to him, slinging his jacket over his shoulder with a serious look on his face.

"Something's bothering you. What didn't you tell Maka?" He asked darkly.

"Well, what worries me the most is that the witches she described sound extremely powerful, and to become powerful you must be smart in some way. So, extremely powerful equals extremely smart. Then why wouldn't they have their Soul Protect on? That seems like a pretty dumb move. So, why would two smart people do something dumb, when they had each other to catch the mistake? It doesn't make sense. That's why I'm thinking, what if they purposely didn't put their Soul Protect on? What if they wanted their presence to be known as witches? Of course, that explains why they decided to go to Maka, her Soul Perception being so sensitive. But what about Soul Eater? Why did they go outside his window as well?" Lord Death asked. His eyes flew open as he considered a new possibility. "What if they want revenge on the two that killed Asura? That's possible as well. Or it could be something more personal… I don't know. It's a disturbing story indeed."


	3. Chapter 3

**Please read. This is very important. **

Hey everyone, Ivy here. I'm sorry about not updating in so long. A lot of things have happened that caused my long absence, like developing cancer and getting a boyfriend (Rinnie. Who would have thought?). Now, I'm recovering from cancer, and I was released from the hospital. However, I can't find nthe motivation, energy or inspiration to write anymore. That's why, as of February 22, 2013 I'm officially putting all of my stories up for adoption. I'll be sure to inform you of who takes on what story do you can continue reading them. I don't want to see my stories cut off where they are (they all have cliffhangers), so if you'd like to continue one of my stories, PM me at any time. Once all of my stories have another willing author, I'll say goodbye to Fanfiction and focus my efforts on gettin better and spending more time with my family, friends and boyfriend. Thanks so much to everyone that read my stories, added them to their favorites/alerts, commented, and just supported this crazy 15 year old girl as I tried my hand at writing.

Love you all, thanks so much!

-Ivy


End file.
